


The Next Step

by hyperius



Series: Making a Family [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Barry Allen, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick Grayson is a Ray of Sunshine, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jason Todd Gets A Hug, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Clark Kent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperius/pseuds/hyperius
Summary: “You’re dumb,” that statement was said with so much confidence that it made it sound like a fact.Bruce couldn’t help the little disbelieving huff of laughter that escaped, “What makes you say that?”Jason is ready for more, but Bruce is reluctant to introduce him to the darkness of The Bat.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Jason Todd, Clark Kent & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: Making a Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978675
Comments: 4
Kudos: 173





	The Next Step

**Author's Note:**

> This is the next installment of 'A Little Jay'. It can be read alone, but may make a bit more sense after reading the first one!
> 
> And for those who need it, a summary of A Little Jay: Dick found Jason as Robin, and brought him back to the manor where Bruce decided to adopt him. They decided Jason won’t be a vigilante, but will help them cave-side (kind of like an Alfred or Oracle type thing).

Jason has been officially adopted, but the transition of living as a permanent resident in Wayne Manor wasn’t easy. Of course it wouldn’t be, Bruce already knew that, especially with a child as traumatized as his Jay. His boy did try though, he tried his best to do what was needed to be done, but it was still so hard sometimes. Sometimes, it’s little things: Jason forgetting he doesn’t need permission to eat, getting lost in the endless halls of the mansion, or being hesitant to share his opinions.

Sometimes it’s big things - painful, brutal things that remind Bruce just how much Jason has been through: like when Bruce lost his temper and Jason /flinched.

As if he was expecting to be hit.

As if he was afraid. Afraid of Bruce - afraid Bruce would _hit him_.

That night ended in tears for both Jason and Bruce. The man couldn’t really remember the last time he cried, but this did it. it was one thing to make assumptions about what his boy has been through, it's another thing to _hear_ it, and see the fear he still felt and faced… they talked, cried, and comforted each other. Bruce promised he would never hurt Jason - and he _won’t_. He won’t ever. Jason, he could see, didn’t quite believe him fully, but it was a start.

Ever since that night, Bruce made sure to excuse himself before he get’s mad, and Jason no longer flinches around him. As a matter of fact, the boy is starting to allow his true personality to show: a little feisty, a little sassy, and a whole lot of attitude.

Bruce loves it. Bruce loves him. 

* * *

“You’re dumb,” that statement was made with so much confidence, that it made it sound like a fact.

Bruce couldn’t help the little disbelieving huff of laughter that escaped. He raised his brow, looking down at his son snuggled in his lap, “What makes you say that?”

“Everyone says you’re so smart, and a good detective, but you’re also real dumb.”

“Ok. Why?”

Jason’s cheeks went red, and he looked away. Ah, ok, something happened and Bruce hasn’t caught on yet. Which means it was probably something that involved emotions, and Jason is now getting tired of trying to hint at what he wants and has possibly realized that Bruce is oblivious. “It’s ok, you can tell me anything.”

Jason huffed, and stuck out his lower lip in a little pout as he thought. It was something Bruce noticed was a little tick that the boy does when he’s thinking hard. He’s had to convince Dick not to pinch Jay’s lower lip when he does that, (and he’s had to remind himself of the same lecture on numerous occasions). It’s just so cute, but then again, Jason is so cute.

Finally, it seemed Jason came to his decision and looked up at his father, “You said I could help you with the hero-stuff, but you haven’t even taken me down to see your super secret lair yet! I also haven’t met any of the other super heroes,” he looked up at Bruce, eyes wide and wet, “Do you not want me to help?”

Bruce’s heart shattered, “I do want your help, I just wanted you to get used to living with me first. One step at a time.”

“I’m done with this step! I want to move on to the next one! I want to help you and Dick already!”

Bruce couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face. His little Jason has such a pure heart; he wants to help so badly. He wants to help them, and to be a part of every aspect of their life. He wants to be involved, and loved, and it’s so… he’s such a ray of sunshine, chasing out the darkness caused by the shadow of the Bat. Despite his trauma’s, despite the pain he carries, he still makes the manor a happier place. Dick has regained the little bit of boundless joy he started to lose from the trauma of their nightly activities, and Alfred has began experimenting with different meals again, trying to find the ones Jason would love. Bruce… he knows he’s also began to show his emotions better, be happier: be better. It’s been good for them all.

“Ok, seems you’re ready then,” Jason immediately lit up, eyes sparkling, “What can I do first?”

“How about I introduce you to some super-hero friends first?”

Jason was practically vibrating with energy, “Yes! Yes, please!”

Good, that should settle him for a bit. Bruce knows, eventually, he’s going to have to take Jason down to the batcave, and teach him to use the computer and all that, but he doesn’t want to yet. He still fears what may happen if he gets Jason involved. He fears Jason may change his mind about only manning the computers and decide to join him and Dick on the streets. He fears that Jason may re-traumatize himself, and he fears… he fears Jason will lose his light. He doesn’t want him in the hero business, he wants him to have a normal life, a happy life, and a painless life. He’s not like him or Dick, he doesn’t have that deep, soul crushing need to avenge his parents, he doesn’t have that anger that needs to be redirected into something productive and non-lethal. Sure, yes, Jason has an anger, but he’s young enough that they can fix it before needing to result in violence. He has a chance, a real chance, and Bruce doesn’t want to risk it.

So, baby steps, and putting it off for as long as possible. That’s all Bruce can do.

“Then let’s go meet some super heroes,” he smiled, picking Jason up as he stands, “Dick is with Wally, or Kid Flash, and I’m pretty sure Barry - Flash - brought them to the Watchtower, so you can come with me to the Watchtower to pick him up.”

“Wow, I’ll meet the Justice League?”

“Most of them, probably,”Bruce grinned, “Regardless, I’m sure it’ll be quite fun.

* * *

Bruce decided not to put on his costume. He knows it’ll turn a few heads in the Watchtower, and a few people may not recognize him, but Jason was impatient and Bruce didn’t want to go to the Batcave to get it on. He knows if he did, he’d have to take Jason with him, so instead, they went to the Watchtower in civvies. It felt weird, but the joy in Jason’s eyes made it all worth it.

The two stepped out of the boom tube, and Jason immediately began running to the window, “We’re in space! Dad, dad look! We’re in space!”

Bruce smiled, walking up to stand behind his son, “We are.”

“Wooooow. Where do we live?”

“You see that landmass?” He pointed to North America, “We live there.”

“Cool,” Jason was glued to the window, breath fogging up the otherwise impeccably cleaned glass, “This is so cool.” It’s certainly better than anything he could possibly read! Jason bets even the most amazing authors would never be able to dream this up.

However, the moment of peace and joy was disrupted by a man’s voice all too close, and as soon as Jason heard it he reacted: pulling in a terrified gasp as he jerked away, quickly hiding behind Bruce as he began to tremble with adrenaline. To be snuck up on by a man in Crime Alley only ended in a few ways, and none of them were pleasant. None of them ended with Jason walking away without being in a great deal of pain and a longing for an eternal slumber to cease the ache.

Immediately, the other man pulled back, hands up in a placating manner, “I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“N-not scared,” but the boys voice was soft and weak, and he still removed to come out of his hiding place behind Bruce. The father placed a calming hand on Jason’s shoulder, giving him a little, reassuring squeeze. The adult's knew better than to call him out on his lie. 

“Jason, meet Superman,” Bruce smiled softly, “Superman, meet my newest son, Jason.”

Clark grinned kindly, squatting down to become eye-level with he boy, “Hi. Nice to meet you,” he held his hand out for the boy to take.

It took a heart beat for Jason to reach out, tentatively taking Clark’s hand and shaking it, “Hi Superman.”

 _Adorable_ , Clark’s grin brightened, “Like the view?”

“Yeah,” as Jason’s adrenaline from the scare began to die down, his confidence slowly began to return, “It’s really awesome! And there’s so many clouds!”

Clark chuckled, “There are. I think the clouds are prettiest, especially during sunset.”

“Really?” Jason frowned, confused, “But the sun going down means everything’s are gonna be more dangerous. It’s not a good thing.”

Well then, Clark’s smile became strained and he looked up at Bruce. Bruce shook his head, and Clark let out a long sigh, “One day I’ll take you up above the clouds to watch the sunset, so you can see how pretty and not dangerous it can be.”

“Just me… and you? Alone?” Clark noticed the minute change in Jason’s posture; the way his muscled began to tense and eyes began to widen. So, that’s a no-go.

“Me, you, Dick, and Bruce,” watching Jason instantly relax, Clark knew that was the right call, “Sound good?”

Jason nodded looking up at his dad, “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Bruce ruffled his hair, “It would be fun.”

“Good, I can’t wait-“

“Dad!” The three turned to Robin bounding into the room, Kid Flash and Flash behind him, “Little Wing! Wally, you gotta meet my new brother: Jason!”

He ran over, grabbing Jason from behind Bruce and hauling him up into a hug, “Jayce, this is Wally! He’s my best friend.”

The red head ran over in a blink of an eye, smile just as bright as Dick’s, “Hiya!” He waved, “Dick’s been telling me all about you! Though you’re a bit smaller than I thought you’d be.”

“I’m not small!” Jason wiggled in Dick’s hold. He knew he was small, but that doesn’t mean they can just call him out on it!

“Of course, not small. Just _petit_.”

“Shut up!” He mumbled a few unpleasantries under his breath, but he couldn’t stop the flush from crossing his face.

He was excited to meet all the heroes, so excited! But, already, it was all a bit… overwhelming. He didn’t think they’d focus so fully on him. Usually adults just ignore him, but all these adults actually want to meet him, and talk to him. Even the Flash began to introduce himself, and Jason didn’t even know what to say. Does he just keep reintroducing himself? Try to keep up with the chitter chatter, and pretend not to be weirded out learning that Dick already to them about him - that these strangers already care more about him, and know more about him, then his dad- Willis - did when he was alive?

He struggled more in Dick’s hold, looking up at Bruce desperately, and immediately his dad responded, swooping in and snatching him from Dick’s embrace, holding him close and somewhat shielding him from the others and their animated conversation.

Bruce’s voice lowered when he spoke, “How’re you doing, chum?”

“I… maybe I wasn’t ready to go up to the next step.”

Bruce huffed a little laugh, “That’s ok, Jaybird. Maybe taking you all the way to the Watchtower was a bit much. Why don’t we just invite some of the heroes to the manor, that way it’ll be in our home and you’ll already know who everyones going to be. No surprises.”

Jason’s smile was small but sincere, “Would that be ok?”

“Of course.”

Jason tucked his face into Bruce’s shoulder, “I’d like that.”

 _Baby steps_. He’s not a baby, but maybe his dad was right about doing it that way… he just doesn’t want to be left behind.

* * *

Dick took Jason back home first, Bruce choosing to stay behind to set up their future dinner.

Barry leaned against the table, arms crossed, “He was overwhelmed.”

Bruce hummed, “Yes. He’s been through a lot, so he gets overwhelmed a bit easily.”

“I noticed,” Clark frowned, “He was scared of me. I’m not used to kids being scared of me.”

“Don’t take it personally. He has not had pleasant… experiences with adult men.”

They’re all heroes. They all know what that means, and it made Clark tighten his fists until his knuckles turned white, “I - oh.”

“Yes,” Bruce shook his head, “Since he's met you both, though, would you like to come to dinner tomorrow night?" He thinks it’ll be a step in the right direction - help Jason get used to being around others, while also helping him learn to face his anxiety. And, hopefully, it may help them learn what coping mechanisms do and don’t work while still remaining in a safe environment.

“Anything you need, Bruce,” Clark clapped a hand on his friend’s shoulder. He’ll do anything for Bruce, but even more so, he’s determined to befriend the boy. He needs good role models, and someone he can confide in when Bruce is being too Batman-like. Just like how Clark does with Dick.

Barry also ran up, putting his arm around Bruce’s shoulder - something he’d never try with Batman, but Bruce is so much less… intimating, especially when he’s being a dad, “I’m in, too. I’ll also bring Wally. I’m sure they’ll become good friends, especially with Dick stepping in as much as he is.”

“Ok,” Bruce smiled, just a tad, “Good. Come to the manor around 7.” It’ll be a dinner date, and hopefully, one that’ll only grow Jason’s small family.

His son deserves it, after all. His son deserves the best.

**Author's Note:**

> How is it? Jay's trauma still gets the best of him sometime.  
> Please drop down to leave a comment!


End file.
